I'll never forget you, Zera
by cookie4clover
Summary: Short little lyric fic! Fairy Tail Zero! Spoilers! XD


**Hey, baby cookiez! I'm going to attempt to do a lyrical fanfic (is that what they're called?) when a song matches up with the story. . .you know, one of those.**

 **This fanfiction is about Fairy Tail Zer** **o** **anyone remember that? The cutest arc ever where we get to see baby Mavis :D Anyway, this is about Zera and Mavis' relationship as friends so nothing here is about actual love, just friendship love, you know what I'm talking about right? Oh well.**

 **I just thought this song matched perfectly with their friendship and I fangirled so hard when I thought of making this into a fanfic *squeals***

 **The song is called Never Forget You by** **Zara Larsson & MNEK The song lyrics are going to be bold and in italics! Also spoilers! IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA THEN I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED XD**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fanfic see you at the end!**

Told from Mavis' view!

 ** _I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low ..._**

 _I loved her_ so much. But now she's gone. She couldn't have been just my imagination. Cause I could see her, smell her, hear her, and feel her beating _in my heart_. . . Why? . . . Why was I the only one that knew she was there!?

 _ **I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go ...**_

No. It had to have happened, Yuri was standing in front of me and I knew he was real. But that bright yellow light surrounded us, she was holding me and I was crying. She was there . . . _but_ at the same time _she wasn't_. Because _she was never really there to begin with_.

 _ **Cause once upon a time you were my everything, its clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing ...**_

When we were young we held so many memories together. I'll hold onto those forever.

 _ **Its very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know ...**_

Zera . . . I just want to tell you that ...

 _ **I will never forget you**_

 _ **You will always be by my side**_

 _ **From the day that I met you**_

 _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I died**_

I'll never forget you, because . . .

 _ **And I will never want much more**_

 _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_

 _ **That I will never forget you**_

 _ **And you will always be by my side**_

 _ **Till the day I die**_

You are _forever in my heart_ . . .

 ** _Funny how we both end happy but everything seems alright ..._**

In the end, she had asked Yuri to look over me. In my end I was with Zeref. Then my "dead" body was trapped in a crystal. Precht did that. And then Cana who had broken fairy heart and freed me from the crystal.

 _ **I wonder what would happen if we went back and put up a fight ...**_

When I found out Zera wasn't real I wanted to create her again. But I _couldn't_.

 _ **Cause once upon a time you were my everything, it's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing**_

 _ **So do you think I'll ever take you off my mind?**_

"You know, your hair kind of looks like _tails_ ," ... "I wonder if _fairies have tails_."

 _ **I will never forget you**_

 _ **You will always be by my side**_

 _ **From the day that I met you**_

 _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I died**_

 _ **And I will never want much more**_

 _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_

 _ **That I will never forget you**_

 _ **And you will always be by my side**_

 _ **Till the day I die**_

I miss her . . .

 _ **Feelin' it**_

 _ **Lovin' it**_

 _ **Everything that we do**_

 _ **And all along I knew I had somethin' special with you**_

 _ **But sometimes you've just gotta know that these things fall through**_

 _ **And I'm still tied and I can't hide my connection with you**_

Oh, Zera . . .

 _ **I will never forget you**_

 _ **You will always be by my side**_

 _ **From the day that I met you**_

 _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I died**_

 _ **And I will never want much more**_

 _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_

 _ **That I will never forget you**_

 _ **And you will always be by my side**_

 _ **Till the day I die**_

I will never forget you.

 _"Cause whether fairies have tails or not,_

 _Whether they even exist_

 _No one knows_

 _So its an eternal mystery_

 _An eternal adventure_

. . .

 _That's the idea behind the name!"_

 **Aaaaaannnd, the end.**

 **I hope this was cute and sad. I know when I read the manga I cried and when I watched the animated version (Subbed was better) I cried for like an hour straight XD**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that cute lil fic on Zera and Mavis**

 **Please be sure to leave a review if you liked it!**

 **I ALSO FULLY RECOMEND YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG ITS SO AMAZING LIKE OML PLZ GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Bye, baby cookiez! :3**


End file.
